With Me
by Mamoizelle Splash Boum
Summary: Anya Onodera était une poltronne de nature, dotée d'une légendaire maladresse et complètement paranoïaque. Et comme si tous ces malheurs ne lui suffisait pas, il a fallu que le plus arrogant des joueurs de football américain se mette sur son chemin. Pour quoi ? Pour la recruter en tant que larbin. Quelle chance... OC
1. Prologue

Titre :** With me (ou Avec moi)**

Auteur :** Mamoizelle Splash Boum**

Résumé : **C'est l'histoire d'Anya Onodera. Une jeune fille imprévisible qui cache en réalité un caractère peureux et timide. Une personne complètement banale. Mais qui, grâce à un célèbre démon, ne le sera plus.**

Note : **C'est ma toute première histoire sur ce site . Pour les fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire, j'en suis vraiment navrée. Mais moi et la langue française, on n'est pas vraiment copine... J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira !**

Note 2 : **Cette histoire se situe après le manga. Les personnages sont à l'université, tandis qu'Anya est en troisième année de lycée.**

Note 3 : **Anya est un personnage que j'ai créée et qui sera dans le manga.**

**/!\ Les personnages appartiennent à Riichirô Inagaki et Murata Yuusuke**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**_- _****_J'_**_aurais tant aimé rester à tes côtés, soupira-t-il. Pour encore une journée de plus. Mais il semble que le ciel m'attend…_

_- …_

_Le jeune homme sécha les larmes de sa petite-amie, passant ses deux pouces sur ses yeux. Puis, ils se regardèrent, lui avec un sourire aux lèvres, elle avec une _

_expression d'inquiétude, l'angoisse grandissant de plus en plus dans son ventre…_

_- Je t'aime, fit-il en l'embrassant sur le front._

_Puis, il lui prit la main. La jeune fille la serra un peu plus, tentant même de réchauffer la main froide. Pourquoi ? Même le minuscule petit espoir l'aurait grandement _

_rassurée. Mais non… Il allait mourir, et c'était comme ça._

_- Tu m'aimeras toujours, même si je meurs ? questionna-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux._

_Juste un hochement de tête. Mais même sans réponse, il n'a pas besoin de savoir qu'elle l'aimera toujours, peu importe s'il meurt ou pas._

_Plus tard, les infirmières arrivent. Il lui lâche alors la main à son plus grand regret et les seuls syllabes muettes qu'il sort avant son opération, elle les a comprises._

_- Moi aussi, je t'aime… fit-elle en serrant sa main._


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ou bonsoir chers lecteurs et chères lectrices :)**

**Voici le premier chapitre. Je suis vraiment navrée pour les fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire, mais je hais vraiment le français, et je trouve sincèrement que c'est l'une des langues les plus difficiles à maîtriser quand on est étranger. Enfin, c'est mon avis, après... Et puis, c'est ma toute première fiction alors je ne vais pas commencer à faire un débat !**

**Bref, j'espère que vous aimeriez !**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Suzunachan : <strong>Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Elle m'a fait très plaisir, et j'espère que l'histoire te plaira ! Je vais faire de mon mieux :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Onodera Anya<strong>

**A**nya se releva brusquement, faisant tomber au passage une petite peluche en forme de lapin. Elle pouvait déjà sentir son cœur cogner contre sa poitrine et sa respiration irrégulière soulever sa poitrine.

- Encore ce rêve… pensa-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux débraillés.

La brune descendit de son lit et éteignit, avant sa sonnerie, son fameux réveil. Puis, elle s'étira un bon coup avant de rejoindre la salle de bain, où elle fit machinalement sa toilette.

Plus tard, elle descendit les escaliers. Mais dans sa maladresse habituelle, elle rata une marche et tomba la tête la première.

- Oh, Anya ! Tu ne devrais pas t'exciter de bon matin ! se moqua sa mère en préparant le déjeuner.

- Je ne m'excitais pas… grogna-t-elle en se relevant, massant au passage une belle bosse formée sur sa tête.

Anya s'assit sur une des chaises présentes dans la salle à manger tout en repensant à son rêve. Plusieurs fois elle s'était réveillée avec cette impression, celle d'avoir perdu un être cher. Pourtant, rien de tout cela ne s'était passé dans sa vie…. Alors pourquoi ?

Et cette sensation, c'était désagréable. Nombres de fois, quand elle touchait ses joues et ses yeux, elle y sentait quelques larmes humides, un peu sèches…

- Eh bien, tu as grandis vite, ma petite… fit sa mère en posant son chocolat chaud devant elle. Celle-ci sursauta avant de faire tomber le chocolat chaud… sur elle.

- Eh bah, la journée commence vraiment bien… pensa-t-elle en regardant le chocolat chaud.

* * *

><p>- J'y vais ! A ce soir !<p>

- Fais bien attention à toi, ma chérie ! fit sa mère en refermant la porte.

La jeune Anya partit en direction de son lycée, Deimon. Autant dire qu'elle avait entendu quelques rumeurs au sujet de cet établissement, comme quoi dedans existait un véritable démon qui possédait le monde entier dans un fameux carnet de menaces. Ou encore un jeune coureur qui dépassait la vitesse de la lumière en course…

Mais avant d'aller à Deimon, Anya s'était inscrite dans un lycée pour filles. Cependant, suite à un renouvellement de l'établissement, les élèves durent changer de lycée, ou bien carrément déménager. Et l'idée d'être séparée de ses meilleures amies ne l'avait pas du tout plu. Quoique maintenant, elle en était même à répéter plusieurs fois un rêve dramatique…

- Je ne suis vraiment pas chanceuse… murmura-t-elle en regardant à sa gauche. Tellement absorbée par ses pensées, elle n'avait même pas remarquée qu'elle était arrivée au portail de Deimon.

Le stresse se mêlant à de l'angoisse finit par lui provoquer un mal de ventre quand elle vit les tableaux d'administrations. Hésitante, elle entra quand même dans la cour et s'approcha de ces fameux tableaux.

- Je suis reçue ? Ou bien, j'ai simplement redoublée ? grogna-t-elle en parcourant de son index les tableaux.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parcourait les tableaux de haut en bas et de droite à gauche, son mal de ventre grandissait de plus en plus.

Mais l'énorme poids qui s'était posé sur ses épaules et son mal de ventre disparurent quand elle lu son nom dans la classe 3-D.

- Pfiou… j'ai bien crût que j'allais y passer… soupira-t-elle. Seulement, son mal de ventre reprit bien vite la sonnerie se déclencha.

- Chers élèves, veuillez regagnez le gymnase à votre droite pour le discours du directeur, merci.

* * *

><p>- YAAHAAAAAA !<p>

- Hiruma-san, s'il vous plaît… Votre mitraillette fait du boucan dans la salle…

Le dit Hiruma-san en question enleva son index de la gâchette de son AK47. Quelques secondes de minutes régnèrent, avant pour la jeune victime de voir le démon sourire diaboliquement.

- Euh… Hiruma…san ? WOOH ! Attendez, minute ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Ces papiers sont importants ! GRAAH ! Je vous en supplie, Hiruma-san !

Sans hésitation, Hiruma déchira une feuille. Puis une autre.

- J'ai compris ! Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras, tout ! mais par pitié, pas ses feuilles !

Alors que la victime voyait la troisième feuille épargnée, une jeune fille rousse entra dans la salle, poussant violemment la porte.

- HIRUMA-KUN !

* * *

><p>- C'est bon, j'ai refais les photocopies. Tu peux retourner dans ta classe, Tanaka-kun.<p>

- M… merci beaucoup, Mamori-san ! fit-il en s'inclinant.

Après le départ de Tanaka, Mamori se retourna pour voir le fameux fauteur de troubles. Même après le lycée, Yoichi Hiruma était toujours là pour machiner ses plans machiavéliques…

- Hiruma-kun, combien de fois dois-je te dire de ne pas t'attaquer au conseil des élèves ? Ces fiches sont importantes !

- Kekeke, j'm'en tamponne le coquillard de ces fucking'fiches. fit-il avec un sourire diabolique tout en nettoyant son arme.

- De toute façon, ce qui t'intéresse, c'est la fiche des clubs de sport où tu piocheras et recruteras des membres pour ton club de Football Américain. Je me trompe ?

- Sans blague, kekeke…

Anezaki soupira en voyant le jeune blond se lever de sa chaise et repartir dans sa salle de classe. A peine est-ce le premier jour qu'il commence déjà à créer des plans : qui se mettrait à fouiller dans les affaires du conseil des élèves ? Une seule personne : Hiruma Yoichi…

- Mais bon. Après tout, ce n'est pas si mal de retrouver Hiruma-kun une nouvelle fois. Et puis, j'aurais l'occasion de revoir Sena… fit-elle avec un sourire, un regard jeté à la fenêtre.

* * *

><p>Anya Onodera regarda fixement le plafond. Allongée sur un lit, elle ne savait même plus, ou presque, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour se retrouver à l'infirmerie. Des gaffes ? Oh, beaucoup…<p>

A peine arrivée dans la salle de classe, elle était tombée. Et, alors qu'elle sentait la honte l'envahir sous les rires de ses nouveaux camarades de classe, elle se dirigea vers sa table. Mais malencontreusement, sa chaise avait été reculée par une certaine Aya pour tomber par terre une nouvelle fois, mais sur le postérieur. Les rires avaient redoublés… et sa honte aussi.

Ensuite, la sonnerie de la récrée. Elle n'hésita pas à faire une chute dans les escaliers en les descendant... ni à en refaire une en les remontant.

Et c'est comme ça, qu'avec de beaux bleus au postérieur et de belles bosses au crâne, qu'elle s'était retrouvée à l'infirmerie avant même la fin de la matinée…

- Tu devras faire plus attention ! Ton corps n'est pas un jouet, il ne sera pas capable de résister à une autre chute ! Tu tombes encore une fois, et ce ne sont pas des bosses ou des bleus que tu auras, ce sera un os complètement brisé ! l'engueula l'infirmière en regardant le piteux état dans lequel se trouvait la jeune Onodera. Et j'espère pour toi que tu bois assez de lait !

- Ne vous en faîte pas, madame, j'adore le lait…

- ET C'EST MADEMOISELLE ! cria-t-elle alors qu'elle allait lui faire un autre pansement.

- Au secours… supplia mentalement Anya alors qu'elle était en train de se transformer en une momie…

La sonnerie indiquant la fin de la rentrée retentit, et la jeune Onodera s'empressa de prendre son sac et saluer l'infirmière, avant d'ouvrir la porte et... de tomber. Encore une fois…

* * *

><p>Sur le chemin du retour, la situation avait, bizarrement, grandement empirée. De ce fait, elle pria mentalement sa survie. Était-elle maudite ? Ou bien était-ce dans sa nature de s'attirer des ennuis ? Peut-être même qu'elle était la malchance réincarnée ? Non, parce que là… Elle s'était fourrée dans un sacré pétrin. Un très grand pétrin.<p>

Devant elle se trouvait être des sortes de rugbyman, vu la musculature et la taille de l'homme aux lunettes de soleil qui se trouvait devant elle. Puis, derrière lui, une sorte de bouddhiste, de moine... enfin, en tout cas, lui aussi avec sa carrure semblait être... une sorte de rugbyman ?

- Eh ! Salut toi ! T'es mignonne… Célibataire ? fit l'un deux en enlevant ses lunettes de soleil.

- Euh...

- Agon, nous ne sommes pas venu ici pour draguer des filles.

- Non, mais ça m'a l'air d'être le larbin parfait pour les nouveaux Shinryuuji Nagas. Tu ne trouves pas ?

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

><p><strong>Enfin le chapitre 1, terminé ! Ca m'aura prit 3 pages entières x). Bref ! <strong>

**J'espère que vous avez aimez, et à la prochaine pour le second chapitre !**

**Bye bye ! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde :) ! **

**Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour mon grand retard (manque d'inspiration et problèmes personnels). Etant donné que ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que le premier, j'espère qu'il vous rassasiera ! **

Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ma petite Anya ^O^ ! Ils appartiennent **à Riichirô Inagaki et Murata Yuusuke !****

Note :**** Comme d'habitude, désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire !****

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Suzunachan : <strong>Thanks pour ta review ! En effet, l'idée du larbin d'Agon m'est un peu venue comme celle d'Hiruma. Je me suis dit : dans toutes les fictions que j'ai lu, l'héroïne est rebelle et Hiruma essaie de l'intégrer dans son équipe. Alors, c'est un peu la même chose pour Agon, sauf que l'on change de protagoniste (et l'héroïne n'est pas très rebelle, et puis en plus, c'est le larbin alors) ! :)

**Psycocotte :** Merci beaucoup pour ta remarque ! J'ai tendance à me relire trop vite quand j'écris un chapitre, et je pense que celui-là va te convenir (enfin... si je ne me suis pas relue trop vite, évidemment XD). En tout cas, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise =)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : La scène parfaite<strong>

- **O**h Mon Dieu… Dans quel pétrin je me suis encore fourrée ? pensa Anya en tapant rageusement son coussin.

Rentrée depuis une heure, sa rencontre avec ses deux hommes ne lui avaient pas plus. Mais alors pas du tout.

- Je ne sais même pas qu'est-ce que c'est, le football américain ! Et pourquoi je suis le larbin ?

- Anya ! Calme-toi ! s'écria sa mère.

- Me calmer ? Mais comment veux-tu que je me calme ! C'est n'importe quoi ! A peine arrivée, ma vie devient un vrai foutoir !

Sa mère soupira. Depuis quand n'avait-elle plus vu sa fille autant en rogne ? Elle vînt s'assoir sur le lit, ramassant au passage une des petites peluches tombée.

- Que s'est-il passé ? C'est le fait que tu te sois perdu qui te met dans cet état ?

- Raah, m'man ! Je t'ai déjà tout expliqué ! grogna sa fille. Décidément… Soulager sa colère ne sera pas une mince affaire.

- Mais au moins, tu fais partie d'un club ! C'est génial de s'inscrire dans un club ! Tu sais, moi, quand j'avais ton âge, je m'amusais beaucoup !

Mme. Onodera regarda une nouvelle fois son enfant. Alors ? Avait-elle réussi à calmer sa colère ? Ou bien, était-elle en train de trouver un moyen de s'énerver une nouvelle fois ?

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais un membre de leur équipe. Je suis quand même le LARBIN ! C'est de la discrimination ! cria Anya tout en recommençant à retaper dans le coussin.

La Mama se pinça l'arrête du nez. Ce caractère… Anya tenait bien de son père. Le caractère d'un Papa qui cherche toujours une autre raison de s'énerver.

- Bien, bien, j'ai compris. De toute façon, je vais faire à manger. Essaie de ne pas trop faire de casse ! fit sa mère en sortant de la chambre.

Onodera regarda fixement la porte qui venait de se refermer dans un claquement brusque. Soudain, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et elle nota que le seul fait de penser à Agon ou à Unsui était vraiment terrifiant. Très terrifiant… Surtout quand son portable vibra et qu'elle lut un message de la part… d'Agon.

_" Demain, 14H30 : Grouille ton cul pour regarder le match de football. Rendez-vous au temple des Shinryuuji Nagas."_

* * *

><p>Sena Kobayakawa regarda les alentours. Personne à l'horizon, pas de fan-girls, signe que la voie était libre. Cependant, il faillit sursauter en entendant la voix d'une jeune fille.<p>

- SEEENNNNAAAA !

Il grinça intérieurement et se retourna. Lui, l'Eyeshield 21, ne pouvait décemment pas ignorer une des ses plus grandes fans, non ?

Mais alors qu'il se retournait, il reconnu immédiatement la pom-pom girls des Devils Bats.

- S… Suzuna-chan ? Mais qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? s'exclama Sena. Suzuna lui lança un de ses sourires les plus radieux.

- Devine.

- Je… Eh bien… Tu te promènes ? Quelque chose comme ça ?

- Seeena ! Voyons ! Tu as vraiment le cerveau retourné ! Je suis ici pour la même raison que toi !

Un silence parcourut la déclaration de Suzuna. Celle-ci rajouta :

- Et je suis venue avec toute l'équipe ! C'est génial, non ?

- Hein ? Tu… Quoi ? Toute l'équipe ? Même Hiruma-san ?

- Bien sûr ! Ils nous rejoindrons plus tard avec Mamori-neechan !

A l'entente du nom "Mamori", Sena ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu sa grande sœur ! La pom-pom girl lui jeta un regard avant d'entourer son bras comme s'ils étaient un couple amoureux. Ce qui était le cas…

- Bon. On y va, à ce match ? proposa-t-elle en regardant l'Eyeshield.

* * *

><p>- Pas trop tôt. J'commençais à m'emmerder tout seul. Et c'est quoi tous ces bleus ?<p>

Anya regarda le génie, incrédule. Celui-ci était avec une fille, assez sexy, des cheveux blonds bouclés et des yeux bleus. Celle-ci la regarda avec étonnement, tandis que la brune ne comprenait pas.

Alors pourquoi se mettait-il à la traiter comme tel alors que son comportement était différent avec la blondasse ? Discrimination ? Peut-être…

- Disons que je suis tombée. Beaucoup de fois. Avoua Anya en essayant de reprendre une respiration normale. Il est vrai que rater une marche et tomber toutes les cinq secondes était, en quelque sorte, fatiguant. Surtout quand on doit se dépêcher et courir pour éviter la colère du grand Agon.

- Bref, soupira-t-il en se retournant. Suis-moi. On va se rendre au match.

La jeune fille blonde s'en alla en l'embrassant, ne manquant pas de faire grimaça de dégoût la jeune Onodera. Puis, sans perdre une seconde, elle le rejoignit. Mais la malchance étant toujours au rendez-vous, elle marcha malencontreusement sur un de ses lacets défaits et tomba une nouvelle fois sous le regard agacé d'Agon. Celui-ci se pinça l'arrête du nez, se disant qu'ils n'étaient pas prêt de partir.

* * *

><p>- WAAH ! Ca fait si longtemps que je ne suis pas venue ici ! fit Mamori en inspirant longuement l'air présent.<p>

- Kekeke… Alors ? Il est où, ce fucking'chibi ?

- Hiruma-kun ! répéta pour la énième fois Mamori. Depuis toute la matinée, elle n'avait pas cessé de reprendre ses surnoms.

Malgré tout, celui-ci prit sa mitraillette en main et appuya sur la détente avec, toujours, un sourire sadique au visage. Mamori ainsi que le reste de l'équipe du porter leurs mains à leurs oreilles pour le bien de leurs tympans…

- HIRUMA-KUN ! BON SANG ! cria de plus belle la rousse.

Cependant, Yoichi ne tenu pas compte de ses répliques et descendit les marches de l'estrade pour réserver le premier rang afin d'avoir la meilleure vue possible. Un nouveau sourire s'étira quand il vit le jeune Eyeshield 21 accompagné de Suzuna.

- Oh ! Bonjour Hiruma-san ! Je… Enfin…

- Kekeke… Ca fait une paye, fucking'chibi !

Hiruma s'assit à côté de lui, le reste de l'équipe suivant son mouvement.

- SENAA ! Ca va un max avec Suzuna ? s'écria Monta. L'eyeshield ne put s'empêcher de rire devant tant d'énergie pour une seule question.

- Tout va bien, Monta !

Tandis que son Running Back et son Wide Receiver discutait malgré la distance qui les séparait, Hiruma remarqua la présence d'une personne bien familière.

- Un fucking'bouffon… Qui est-ce ? pensa le quaterback en mâchouillant son chewing-gum. Il faillit s'étouffer quand il reconnut Agon…

… En charmante compagnie.

- Qu'est-ce que… Hiruma eût de la peine pour la jeune fille où les bleus étaient visibles, en partie sur sa nuque. Il bat sa copine ? Ou il se sert d'elle comme cobaye d'entraînement ?

Il poussa un soupir. Ce fucking'dreadlock… Mais finalement, tout compte fait, il ne pensait pas qu'il allait autant s'amuser. Surtout pas après avoir crée son plan machiavélique.

* * *

><p>Assis depuis déjà 2 ou 3 minutes à peine, Agon s'ennuyait déjà. Pas le fait que la jeune Anya ne cessait de le dévisager par moment avec ses yeux bruns et ses mignonnes petites pommettes toutes rougies sur sa peau blanche, pas non plus le fait que le serveur, depuis son arrivée, n'arrêtait pas de lui prendre la tête avec son menu de boisson, encore moins le fait que plusieurs filles fanatiques de lui le regardaient avec admiration. D'ailleurs, celles-ci s'approchèrent de lui et il tenta même d'en draguer quelques une, ce qui ne lui manqua pas la grimace, encore une fois, pleine de dégoût de la jeune Onodera. Et même pour l'enrager, il embrassa une d'elles.<p>

Mais revenons en aux faits.

Ce qui l'ennuyait le plus, c'était… ce démon. Qui n'avait cesse de le regarder depuis qu'il était arrivé avec Anya.

- Fait chier… pensa-t-il alors qu'il repoussait ses jeunes fans. Celles-ci s'en allèrent, une d'elles tomba dans les pommes, et il soupira de plus belle.

Ce n'était qu'un pressentiment, mais il sentait que quelque chose allait arriver. Et que le propriétaire de cette "chose" ne serait autre qu'Hiruma.

- Merci d'être venu ici pour le match qui opposera les Ojo White Knights aux Shinryuuji Nagas ! Le match commencera dans quelques minutes, soyez patient !

Le génie pria un instant pour la victoire de l'équipe, MAIS aussi pour que le plan d'Hiruma tombe à l'eau. Parce que le démon a toujours un tour dans son sac.

-Agon-san, je vais aux toilettes.

Interrompu dans sa prière, il ouvrit un œil. Déjà qu'il était d'une humeur massacrante… Bon, après tout, autant accepter. C'était mieux que de la voir stressante tout un match.

- Grouilles-toi alors.

Puis, Agon la regarda partir (ou plutôt, détaler comme un lapin). Mais il regretta bien vite son choix quand il vit un certain démon se lever quelques minutes après et poursuivre le pauvre larbin.

- Fait chier… mumura-t-il pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

* * *

><p>En entrant dans les toilettes, Anya s'engouffra dans la seule cabine disponible en soupirant. Pourquoi la malchance tombait toujours sur elle ? Ca, elle en était sûre et certaine, elle était maudite. Etre le larbin d'une des meilleures équipes de football américain était déjà un fait, alors en plus de sa maladresse habituelle…<p>

Après avoir fini ses besoins, elle se décida à sortir. Enfin, plutôt essayer de sortir… parce qu'il se trouvait que la porte de la cabine était coincée…

- Qu'est-ce que… Je suis coincée ? se questionna-t-elle elle-même.

La brune essaya de forcer sur la serrure qui déclencherait l'ouverture de la porte. Mais rien. Tout d'un coup, quand elle prit réellement conscience de la situation, elle paniqua : Anya Onodera, coincée dans les toilettes des femmes, et Agon ? Il allait la disputer, sûrement !

Elle faillit crier un "HELP ME", mais elle entendit une voix qui l'en empêcha.

Huh ?

Une voix ?

- Kekeke… Bienvenue sur mon territoire, fucking'mishap(1) !

Anya se retourna. La voix… elle venait de derrière ! Mais rien, et c'était un peu normal. Comme si quelqu'un pouvait s'infiltrer ici en un claquement de doigts. Cependant, en regardant plus haut, son cœur s'arrêta presque de battre.

- Une… CA…. CAMERA ?

Et "caméra" signifiait tout observer. Vraiment tout… et la petit malchanceuse sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, puis recouvrir ses oreilles. Là, elle était en train de défier la couleur rouge d'une tomate bien mûre.

* * *

><p>- Mmh… Hiruma-kun en met du temps… Ca m'étonne quand même qu'il veuille aller aux toilettes un moment pareil… soupira Mamori en regardant la direction dans laquelle Hiruma était parti.<p>

- Oh, il va bien finir par revenir. Fit Sena, un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant sur ses lèvres. Mais quand même… Je suis vraiment surpris qu'Agon-san soit là !

- Idiot ! C'est totalement normal ! C'est l'équipe des Shinryuuji Nagas qui joue ce match ! Quand même… le réprimanda Juumonji.

- Oh… Ah, c'est vrai ! Mais alors, Shin-san, Sakuraba-san…

- Ils sont tout au fond, si tu veux savoir.

En effet, Sena put apercevoir de l'autre côté, au loin, la silhouette des deux Ojo White Knight. Il leva la main et les salua assez fort. En réponse, il eût un signe de main de la part du receveur.

- Bon. Quand est-ce qu'Hiruma-san revient ? soupira Monta, ignorant le regard meurtrier d'Agon posé sur lui.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci émanait une aura noire. En colère ? Oh, il l'était. Très même !

* * *

><p>- A… Attends ! Je… je suis juste le larbin d'Agon-san ! C'est tout ! s'écria Anya en paniquant devant la caméra. Parce que le démon qui était derrière celle-ci pouvait à tout moment lui balancer un 'pet artificiel démoniaque'. Et c'était prouvé… Maintenant, dans les toilettes, il y avait une odeur nauséabonde qui se baladait un peu partout…<p>

- YA-HAAA ! Alors comme ça, fucking'mishap est le fucking'larbin de fucking'dreadlocks ? C'est tout ? Il ne se sert pas de toi comme fucking'cobaye ?

- … non.

Un silence semblait parcourir les sanitaires alors que l'odeur nauséabonde continuait de vagabonder.

- Kekeke… Alors comment explique-tu ces fucking'bleus sur ton bras, fucking'mishap ?

- Et si je ne veux pas le dire ?

- T'auras cinq pets artificiels en plus.

Onodera gloussa doucement. Bon, vu le problème…

- Disons que… je suis très maladroite. Je tombe toute les cinq secondes par terre. Déclara-t-elle. Hiruma avait presque décerné une pointe de gêne dans sa voix.

- Kekeke… Devrais-je t'appeler fucking'blunderer(2) ?

- Hein ? Fucking'quoi ?

Mais Hiruma n'eût pas le temps de lui répondre qu'un fracassement se fit entendre. Puis, elle entendit un 'clic'.

- Huh ? Qu'est-ce que… ce n'est pas encore un de tes tours ?

- Nan. Il nous a repérer. Kekeke… malin, le fucking'dreadlock.

D'un coup de pied, son sauveur dégagea la porte qui était fermée depuis une demi-heure. Puis, il entra sans aucune pudeur dans la cabine et il en profita pour faire un doigt d'honneur au démon.

- A… Agon-san ! Je peux tout t'expli… GAAH !

Mais elle n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le génie l'avait prise dans ses bras… en optant la façon des mariés. Sans s'en rendre compte et sous le coup de la panique, elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de son sauveur.

- Huuuuh… c'est n'importe quoi ! pensa-t-elle, toute rouge pour la deuxième fois de la journée, tandis qu'Agon continuait d'avancer vers la sortie. Cependant, il la reposa brutalement à terre, comme si quelque chose l'avait dérangé.

- Tu es légère. Trop même. T'es anorexique ou quoi ?

- Qu…

Elle, trop légère ? Ca voulait dire quoi, ça ? Trop légère ? Elle qui s'engouffre une tonne de pastèque à la vue du fruit… Et puis, elle n'était pas anorexique ! C'était son pire cauchemar d'ailleurs…

Mais, alors qu'elle réfléchissait, Onodera n'avait pas remarqué la disparition d'Agon… qui était déjà à un bon mètre de la sortie. Remarquant sa disparition et sans plus attendre, elle le remarqua et le poursuivit.

* * *

><p>Mamori regarda avec étonnement Hiruma. Celui-ci avait tout un tas de matos dans sa main et s'entêtait à le ranger bien correctement avec un sourire sadique.<p>

- Que faisais-tu, encore ? soupira Mamori. Je suis sûre que tu mettais tes plans à exécution.

- Kekeke…

- Tu es désespérant… grogna l'ancienne manager des Devils Bats en reportant son attention sur le match.

* * *

><p>- Attends, Agon-san ! Tu es fâché ? fit Anya en rattrapant le joueur.<p>

Le génie s'assit sur un des bancs du parc, suivit de près par la brune qui fit le même mouvement, et ne répondit rien. Après tout, il n'en avait rien à faire de ce larbin. Qu'elle se fasse kidnapper par ce démon ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Alors pourquoi… ce pincement au cœur ? Et puis, il devait se remettre les idées en places : il n'avait aucune raison de la porter comme une princesse.

- Tu sais… Ma mère disait qu'à force de te prendre des râteaux, on va finir par t'appeler "JardinLand".

Agon haussa un sourcil. Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? Cette remarque n'avait aucun rapport avec la situation d'aujourd'hui… Malgré le nombre de fois qu'il se répétait la phrase, il ne parvenait pas à en comprendre le sens. Mais c'est quand il aperçut le sourire de son cher larbin que le génie comprit.

- C'était censé me faire rire, déchet ? fit-il avec un sourire forcé. Signe qu'Agon était vachement en colère…

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! Le deuxième chapitre terminé ! Alors ? Il était bien ? Pas assez x) ? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! <strong>

**(1) : fucking'mishap = fucking'mésaventure, fucking'malchance**

**(2) : fucking'blunderer = fucking'gaffeur(se)**

**J'aime beaucoup ces surnoms vous savez XD. **

**Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre =) **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello tout le monde :) ! **

**Grosses, mais vraiment très grosses, excuses pour mon, mais très, gros retard (presque deux mois ! OMG !) ! Je ne vous laissera pas, promis ! Et non, il n'est pas question que j'abandonne cette fiction...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ma petite Anya ^O^ ! Ils appartiennent à Riichirô Inagaki et Murata Yuusuke !**

**Note : Comme d'habitude, désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire ! Le chapitre à été relu un peu à la va-vite, si quelque chose ne va pas, faîtes moi signe !  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture :)**

**Musique : New Age - Marlon Roudette**

* * *

><p><strong>Suzunachan : <strong>Ne t'en fais pas, le prochain chapitre sera pour toi ! Thanks pour ta review ! ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Les nazes et leur talent caché<strong>

"_This is the way…"_

Blanc. Tout était blanc.

" _That I'm learning to breathe, I'm learning to crawl…"_

Des bruits sourds, des couloirs trop illuminés, un lit avec des draps de couleurs clairs. Et dessus…

Une personne. Un garçon.

" _I'm finding that You and and You alone can break my fall…"_

Et à ses côtés, une personne assise. Le visage en pleurs, quelques larmes tombant sur le lit, alors que le jeune homme conservait un sourire heureux. Pas de regrets…

_"I'm living again, awake and alive…"_

- Je t'aime… murmura-t-elle dans un sanglot perdu alors qu'elle lâchait une main froide et pâle.

_"I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies…"_

- Et je sais que toi aussi, tu m'aimes. Je sais que tu seras toujours à mes côtés. Tu ne m'abandonneras jamais, ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde. Je ne t'oublierais pas. Allez, DEBOUT MAINTENANT !

- AH ! Qu'est-ce que… !

Les yeux d'Anya jetèrent plusieurs coup d'œil sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait : un tableau, une table… ce qui ressemblait à une salle de clase. Plusieurs fois, ses yeux papillonnèrent avant de poser leur regard sur… sa prof.

_Fatal. Error. System._

- Si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas, mademoiselle Onodera, je vous conseille de prendre directement la porte et faire un tour chez le proviseur. Il sera ravi de voir des élèves aussi sérieux que vous, fit la femme en montrant du doigt la porte. Il ne reste qu'une dizaine de minutes, vous avez intérêt à bien vous comportez !

- O…Oui.

Anya soupira faiblement. La honte… Elle avait dormi en cours, le deuxième jour après les grandes vacances… Elle pouvait entendre derrière elle quelques rires moqueurs ainsi que des chuchotements par-ci et par-là.

- _Allez-y… Taillez-moi bien derrière le dos… _fut-ce sa dernière pensée alors que la cloche sonnait, mettant fin à l'ennuyeux discours de la prof.

* * *

><p>- Agon-kun. J'ai préparé ces <em>bentos <em>pour toi. S… S'il te plaît, accepte-les !

Le susnommé grogna quelque chose avant de regarder la jeune lycéenne devant lui. Assez grande, entre les 1m60 et 1m70, ni trop grosse ni trop maigrichonne comme l'autre larbin, plutôt sexy si on enlevait les quelques rougeurs et ses deux petites tresses qui lui donnait un air qui se rapprochait du mignon. Seul défaut : une vraie planche de surf. Au grand malheur d'Agon. Lui préférait les filles sexys, belles, avec des formes bien mises en valeur par un décolleté ainsi qu'une jolie paire de lèvres. Une fille, ou plutôt, une femme pas coincée avec de magnifiques cuisses.

Comme Mamori Anezaki. Même s'il semblerait qu'elle ait des yeux pour ce connard de démon…

- Dis-moi, Yuuki, c'est ça ? (Elle hocha la tête positivement et il continua) Tu veux sortir avec moi, d'après ce que j'ai compris ? (Un autre hochement de tête) Ahh… les filles sont vraiment compliquées…

- Je suis vraiment désolée, mais tu peux me répondre plus tard. Je peux encore attendre ta réponse, Agon-kun.

Elle baissa les yeux au sol. Voilà : elle était le tableau parfait de la nunuche. Toute timide, toujours désolée, et jamais décoincée… Cette Yuuki n'était pas son genre, et la faire attendre une semaine ne ferait qu'empirer son désespoir. Ce genre de filles, étant donné qu'elles ont accumulés du stress et en plus d'une réponse négative, de la déception, s'enferment dans leur chambre jusqu'à ce qu'une de leur meilleure pote arrivent et les épaulent pour calmer leur pleurs. Situation totalement incrédule, mais pourtant réelle.

- Désolé, mais je vais devoir refuser ta déclaration.

Une milliseconde plus tard, la jeune fille releva subitement la tête. Déjà des larmes lui perlaient aux coins des yeux. Il suffisait qu'elle clignote juste des yeux pour qu'elle se mette à pleurer, comme si elles avaient déjà vécues le grand amour et que 10 ans plus tard, on leur disait : « c'est fini, je romps ».

- Non, ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends, Agon-kun. (elle essuya ses larmes d'un coup de manche) Je… Désolée de t'avoir retenu. Tu dois avoir beaucoup de choses à faire.

- Pas grave. Vraiment désolé, mais t'étais pas vraiment mon genre de fille… fit-il avant de se retourner. S'il continuait à la regarder, il allait lui aussi verser des larmes, vu qu'il était particulièrement sensible aux films à l'eau rose.

Alors qu'il continuait d'avancer, le bento que lui avait offert Yuuki tomba à terre. Manque de chance, celui-ci s'était ouvert pendant la chute, mais en plus de ça… tout était tombé. Le riz, les boulettes de viandes… TOUT.

La faute à qui ?

Il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir. Ses reflexes n'avaient fait qu'un tour pour comprendre que ce type courrait à la vitesse de la lumière. Et que, pendant sa course, il avait tourné à sa droite. Autant s'y diriger, non ?

Ses pas se rapprochèrent de plus en plus, et là, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir que ce type était tout juste…

Anya. Anya Onodera.

Son larbin.

* * *

><p>- Merci, Agon-san. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais sans toi. Milles merci ! fit Anya en s'inclinant plusieurs fois. Bref, elle semblait tellement reconnaissante.<p>

- Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Pourquoi le clébard d'Hiruma est ici ?

Un silence s'interposa entre les deux personnages avant que la brune ne prenne la parole.

- Eh bien… Je voulais acheter un sandwich parce que j'avais oublié le mien chez moi, et justement, là-bas, j'ai rencontré le psychopathe qui m'avait enfermé dans les chiottes. Il m'a vu et il a envoyé ce chien pour me poursuivre, et voilà où j'en suis. Joli récit, nan ?...

- Pas pour deux balles en tout cas.

- Huh, Agon-san… Tu es vraiment dure avec moi. D'ailleurs, on ne devrait pas libérer le chien ? Il est enfermé dans la poubelle… questionna-t-elle en montrant du doigt la poubelle en question.

- On s'en fout du clébard, répondit le génie sèchement. En faîte, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Grâce à ses réflexes, il avait pu remarquer la vitesse à laquelle courrait la jeune fille. Il était certain que ses jambes atteignaient facilement les 4.2 yards , mais il lui fallait encore voir…

Agon se retourna, laissant en plan son larbin. Tout. Il devait tout revoir à propos d'Onodera. Et puis, si Hiruma l'avait prit en chasse, c'était certainement parce qu'il avait perçu un talent en elle.

- Aaaah, fais chier… soupira-t-il alors qu'il shootait dans une canette.

- Agon-san ? Ca va pas ?

Bon, si son hypothèse était juste et que cette fille savait courir à la parfaite vitesse comme l'Eyeshield…

- ... Dis-moi, gamine.

- Oui ?

Il ne restait plus que les preuves.

- Ca t'dirait de tester tes jambes ? Histoire de voir si elles valent de l'or…

* * *

><p>Sena regarda avec angoisse son téléphone. Depuis qu'il avait aperçu Cerberus, son premier réflexe fut d'appeler Mamori, si elle n'était pas au courant d'un quelconque plan. Celle-ci, quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait affirmé qu'elle n'en savait rien, mais que si le quaterback avait lâché son chien, ça voulait sûrement dire que quelqu'un lui avait tapé dans l'œil.<p>

Son dernier recours était maintenant Suzuna. Celle-ci était la meilleure après Mamori pour comprendre les intentions du démon.

- Sena ?

- Ah, euh… Bonsoir, Suzuna.

Il l'embrassa timidement sur la joue avant de continuer.

- Si je t'ai fais venir ici, c'est pour… enfin, espionner, en quelque sorte, Hiruma-san.

- Heh ? You-nii ?

- Ouais. Tout à l'heure, il a envoyé Cerberus. Je me demande pourquoi… murmura Sena, un regard pensif imprimé sur son visage.

- Je vois. Tu as un plan ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Enfin, j'avais prévu qu'on se sépare ou un truc du genre mais…

- Tant mieux ! le coupa-t-elle. J'ai un plan, Sena ! On va dans sa base secrète, quelqu'un d'autre l'occupera pendant ce temps, et nous, on matera ce qu'il y a dans son ordi !

- Bonne idée, mais qui sera ce « quelqu'un » ?

-… Mamori ?

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, c'est la fin de chapitre :D Agon a découvert le talent caché de son fameux larbin alors que Sena et Suzuna vont planifier un plan afin de découvrir ce que cache Hiruma ! <strong>

**Au prochain chapitre, bises !**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello, bonsoir \^O^/**

**Bref, sans plus attendre, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre ;), qui se concentrera plutôt sur Mamori et les sentiments de Sena. Cependant, Anya reste toujours l'héroïne !  
><strong>

**Merci à ceux qui ont laissé une review ! C'est super encourageant (je sais, je répète xD) ;) J'espère que vous suivrez la fiction jusqu'à sa fin !  
><strong>

Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ma petite Anya ^O^ ! Ils appartiennent à Riichirô Inagaki et Murata Yuusuke !**

Note :** Comme d'habitude, désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire ! Et puis, les quelques répétitions qui peuvent revenir...  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture :) !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Suzunachan : Comme toujours, merci pour ta review x) ! SUZUNA &amp; SENA POWAA ! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Key Secrets<br>**

Pour la énième fois de la soirée, Mamori soupira. Depuis que Sena l'avait prévenu d'un mauvais coup d'Hiruma, elle ne cessait de s'inquiéter.

« Non… Ce n'est pas de l'inquiétude… »

Certes, elle était inquiète, mais pas pour Hiruma. Pourtant, elle savait mieux que quiconque ce sentiment qui la rongeait de l'intérieur comme du feu brûlant son cœur.

« Ce n'est pas non plus de la peur… » murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Elle aurait tout donné pour refouler ce sentiment, cependant, ça ne faisait pas parti de sa nature. D'ailleurs, est-ce que le démon avait repéré ses sentiments à son égard ? Et quand Sena lui parlait de son centre d'attention, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Où plutôt… Qui était-ce ?

« C'est… »

_Centre d'attention_… Ces mots à l'apparence si inoffensifs la blessaient, remuant la plaie qui, depuis quelques mois, ne cessaient de s'ouvrir encore plus.

« De la jalousie… »

* * *

><p>Une demi-heure passa. Les nuages voyageaient dans le ciel, la lune était parfois cachée, et un vent doux soufflait dans les arbres, balayant les feuilles à gauche à droite.<p>

Dehors, tout semblait paisible et calme. Trop calme.

Mamori jeta un vague regard sur son portable, attendant un quelconque appel d'un certain démon - celui-ci avait l'habitude de l'appeler en pleine nuit - avant de fermer ses yeux. Elle était fatiguée. A force de réfléchir…

« _'Cause it's you and me… And all of the people with nothing to do… _»

Presque par instinct, la rousse décrocha son téléphone et, alors qu'elle était prête à entendre un « Kekeke » des plus maléfiques…

Un bégaiement, un « hum hum » et la voix parla. C'était celle de Sena.

« M… Mamori-neechan ? Je ne te dérange pas ? »

La métisse(1) marqua un temps de pose avant de répondre.

« Non, ça va. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Eh bien… Moi et Suzuna, nous avions concocté un plan afin de voir qui est le « centre d'attention » (Mamori grimaça à l'entente de ces mots) d'Hiruma-san. Et euh… On voudrait que tu… enfin… Que tu nous aide. » expliqua-t-il. Il semblait… stressé.

« Yaah ! Mamori-neechan, tu comprends ? _We. Need. You !_ » ajouta alors Suzuna d'une voix claire et beaucoup plus forte.

Mamori fronça légèrement des sourcils. Sena et Suzuna avaient visiblement besoin de son aide, mais… N'était-ce pas un peu malsain ? Surtout qu'espionner Hiruma, c'était chose presque quasi-impossible, mais s'il s'agissait de Suzuna…

_« Tu ne recule devant rien, ma petite Suzuna… » _pensa-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin. Elle poussa un petit soupir avant de leur répondre.

« Très bien. Je suis partante. Le lieu du rendez-vous ? »

« Yaah ! Je savais que tu accepterais ! Rejoins-nous vers les sources chaudes Yamanaka ! C'est l'endroit le plus proche de la base sécrète de You-nii ! »

« Très bien. A tout à l'heure ! »

Sans plus attendre, la rousse raccrocha et enfila un pull avant de descendre précipitamment des escaliers.

« Mamori ? Qu'est-ce que… »

« T'en fais pas m'man, je reviens vite. » fit-elle avant de refermer la porte d'entrée.

Lorsqu'elle sortit un pied dehors, un coup de vent - heureusement doux - vînt faire flotter ses cheveux. Mamori frissonna avant de marcher en direction du lieu de rendez-vous. Sûr, c'était vraiment malsain d'espionner quelqu'un dans ses plans, et de toutes façons, Hiruma les retrouveraient. Mais, pour une fois, juste pour une fois, si elle, Mamori Anezaki, jouait les petites fouineuses, surtout si c'est pour en savoir plus à propos d'Hiruma Yoichi, alors oui. Oui, elle acceptait, et oui, elle en assumerait les conséquences.

Et c'est avec un petit sourire serein que la métisse continua son chemin, sa détermination montée à bloc.

* * *

><p>Bon. Ok. N'importe qui l'avouerait.<p>

Agon était une bombe. Jusque là, Anya ne pouvait pas le contredire. Avec ses magnifiques tablettes de chocolats, sa peau mâte et ses muscles qui le mettaient en valeur… Personne ne pouvait ne pas dire qu'il était sexy. Il en était même à en damner un Dieu.

Mais de là à prendre un bain aux sources chaudes avec lui…

« Hem… Il n'y a pas de pancartes Homme - Femmes ? » demanda-t-elle nerveusement en tortillant un bout de sa serviette.

« Nan. Les sources chaudes Yamanaka sont spéciales : la proprio distingue pas les différents sexes entre les individus, elle dit qu'on est tous des humains et qu'on devrait avoir honte de se cacher l'un à l'autre. M'enfin, ça à au moins un petit côté érotique ! » fit-il en baillant naturellement.

' _Ouais… le plus naturellement du monde…_' pensa Anya en levant les yeux au ciel. '_Ahh… Dieu, qu'ais-je fais pour me retrouver presque nue aux sources chaudes avec un type aussi bien foutu…'_

Anya observa attentivement les traits qui formaient le torse d'Agon. Une ou deux cicatrices, quelques bleus par-ci par-là et...

Un suçon. Mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça... Enfin, elle essaya.

« Agon-san… Ces blessures, est-ce que… »

« C'est du Football Américain. » la coupa-t-il avant de soupirer. « T'as bien maté le match de la dernière fois, j'espère… Ils se plaquent par terre, ça courent de partout comme des fourmis dans une fourmilière, et parfois, on se casse le nez. Terrible, hein ? »

« Heh… » gloussa doucement la brune.

Décidément, le football américain… Violent comme tout.

« Au faîtes, si tu me parlais de mes cicatrices, c'est parce que tu m'matais ? » demanda soudainement le génie en se plaçant devant le visage de la jeune fille, un sourire victorieux triomphant sur son visage.

« QUE… »

Subitement, la lycéenne rougit en entendant la question. Mais elle rougit encore plus lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le visage de l'ex-joueur des Shinryuuji Nagas était… aussi près. Trop près du sien.

'_Nom de Zeus…_' pensa-t-elle alors que plus de la moitié de sa tête plongeait dans l'eau, ne laissant visible que ses yeux qui essayaient de scruter autre chose que la tablette de chocolat de Kongo Agon. '_Si le miracle existe vraiment, alors s'il vous plaît, faîtes moi sortir de ce BAIN ! _'

« Bon. On y va ? » fit soudainement le susnommé en se levant, faisant sortir Anya de ses pensées.

'_Ah… Dieu merci…_' soupira son larbin pour elle-même en quittant le bain.

* * *

><p>« Mamori ! »<p>

La voix de Suzuna sortit la rousse de sa réflexion. Elle releva la tête et lui lança un sourire. Il était juste un peu plus de 21 heures lorsque le trio se rendit à l'emplacement prévu, devant les sources chaudes Yamanaka.

« Bien ! Nous voilà tous réunis et voici notre plan ! » lança Suzuna à ses deux coéquipiers, donnant l'impression d'être à la tête du groupe. « Moi et Sena, nous allons infiltrer la base de You-nii pendant que toi, Mamo-nee, tu surveilleras l'entrée. »

« Heh ? C'est tout ? » fit Mamori le regard presque inquiet. C'est sûr qu'avec un plan pareil… On pouvait pas aller bien loin.

« Mamo-nee ! Il faut qu'on tente notre chance ! Imagine, dans ses ordinateurs, il peut nous révéler un truc sur lui ! Du genre qu'il a une petite sœur, ou bien qu'il adore regarder Dora l'Exploratrice ! »

…

Dora ?

« Eeh… Suzuna, je ne pense pas qu'il cache des choses à ce point-là. Hein, Sena ? » soupira l'ex-manager tandis qu'une goutte d'incompréhension se glissait sur sa tête.

« Ouais, c'est vrai. J'en doute au… AÏE ! Mais qu'est-ce que … ! »

L'EyeShield leva subitement la tête pour apercevoir le regard d'un ancien adversaire.

« WOAH ! Agon-san ! Q… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » s'exclama Sena plus étonné qu'heureux. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu… Un an ? Peut-être même moins ? En bref, le brun était content, malgré une petite bosse sur la tête, de revoir l'ex-joueur des Shinryuuji Nagas.

« Tch, gamin. J'attends quelqu'un qui met dix piges à sortir. »

« Quelqu'un ? Une fille ?... »

« Entre autre. » répondit le dreadlocks simplement en s'asseyant au sol alors que Sena cogitait sur le '_entre autre_'.

Quelques secondes de silences qui semblaient être une éternité sifflèrent dans l'air. Puis, la porte d'entrée coulissa doucement et une jeune fille en sorti. Du coin de l'œil, Mamori la dévisagea : cheveux courts, brune, yeux verts, un élastique semblait retenir ses mèches de devant, ce qui lui donnait un air de mignonne au vu de la petite couette qui remontait. Un peu comme la coiffure de cette _Emily_ dans _Pandora Hearts_… La rousse continua, remarquant au passage un piercing en or courbé sur son oreille qui recouvrait le côté entier de son hélix juste avant le lobe. Cependant, ce petit côté rebelle était caché par des mèches des cheveux et se faisait donc discret. En faîte, ce qui préoccupait un peu Mamori...

C'était le fait qu'elle soit petite. Et elle ne put s'empêcher un peu de compassion.

Parce que Suzuna devrait faire au moins une demi-tête de plus qu'elle. Sena… Un peu plus d'une tête. Peut-être qu'Anezaki aussi faisait une tête de plus qu'elle. Mais Agon… Lui… la dépassait carrément. La jeune fille lui arrivait juste un peu plus haut que les pectoraux, et même en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, l'ex-manager des Devils Bats était convaincu que celle-ci ne lui arriverait qu'au cou.

« Oh… Bonsoir… » murmura-t-elle en s'inclinant poliment. Ce qui lui valu un grognement agacé d'Agon.

Quelle relation entretenaient-ils ? Etaient-ils en couple ? Ce qui serait vraiment bizarre, parce qu'au vu des goûts d'Agon, un type qui aime les filles plutôt « grosses poitrines et magnifiques cuisses » ne choisirait pas une fille « plate comme une planche de surf »… Alors, amis ?

« Bonsoir. » lui répondit la rousse avec un sourire, cependant toujours perdue dans ses idées.

Oh, et puis zut… C'était pas son problème après tout. Que cette fille soit où non l'âme sœur de l'ex-joueur des Shinryuuji Nagas ou qui que ce soit, cela ne la concernait pas. Elle était juste intéressée… Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ?

« Bon, tu t'grouilles ? On a pas qu'ça à faire… » fit Agon en tournant les talons. Il fut vite suivit par la brune qui lança un « oui oui ».

« On se reverra une prochaine fois, le nabot. » ajouta-t-il d'un geste de la main.

Sena ne répondit pas à haute voix, acquiesçant juste de la tête. De toute façon, il le savait mieux que quiconque, mais un jour ou l'autre, Agon et lui se retrouveront à nouveau sur le terrain. Face à face. Mais pour l'instant, il préférait juste battre ses records petit à petit, s'entraîner comme il le faisait au lycée auparavant.

« Aah… » soupira-t-il doucement. Il reçu le regard interrogateur de Suzuna avant de continuer. « Dire que la passion d'Hiruma-san m'a suivit jusqu'ici… Et sûrement jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. »

Mamori se contenta d'un sourire tandis que la pompom-girl lui tenait la main. C'était un des gestes affectueux pour l'encourager que Sena avait l'habitude de voir, mais qu'il aimait toujours sentir auprès de soi. Il devait quand même à un peu tout à Hiruma : le football américain, les amis, la célébrité, le courage, la détermination, le talent… et Suzuna. Parce qu'il s'il n'aurait jamais été EyeShield 21, ils ne se seraient peut-être jamais rencontrés. Il n'aurait pas vécu de premier baiser devant la demeure des Taki. Puis, il ne serait jamais allé au cinéma avec une fille. Et il n'aurait jamais mangé de ramen dans un restaurant en couple. Pire encore, si Suzuna n'avait pas été là pour les encourager, il aurait peut-être baissé les bras.

L'EyeShield ferma les yeux, profitant du vent et du contact de la main de sa petite amie. Il se sentait bien, là…

« Hem. Les tourtereaux ! On a une mission à remplir ! » cria soudainement Mamori en faisant des signes de bras. Le couple sursauta et accoururent près de l'ex-manager, les joues colorés d'un joli rose à en kyatter(2).

* * *

><p>Hiruma étouffa un éternuement. Il en rigolerait presque si quelqu'un lui disait qu'il avait attrapé froid… Ouais, un démon, ça a jamais pris froid, quelle que soit la température… Alors, plus proche de son raisonnement, et il en était presque sûr et certain : quelque chose était planifié derrière son dos. A cette simple pensée, le démon ne put empêcher un sourire étirer son visage. Dire qu'il commençait à s'ennuyer - parce que sa victime était, certes, avec Agon, mais elle ne faisait rien qui lui donnait une quelconque information sur elle ou sur le fucking'dreadlocks -, ça tombait pile au bon moment.<p>

Et puis, de toute façon…

Son intuition ne le trompait jamais.

* * *

><p>Suzuna balaya le terrain du regard, cherchant un mécanisme qui lui permettrait de découvrir la base secrète de l'ancien quarterback tandis que Sena faisait de même. Pendant ce temps, Mamori scrutait l'arrivée du démon. Il pouvait arriver n'importe où n'importe quand, après tout… On n'était jamais assez prudent.<p>

Soudain, la jeune Taki bouda en soupirant.

« Mooohh… Je ne trouve pas d'endroit où Hiruma-kun pourrait cacher un de ses mécanismes. J'ai beau remuer mes méninges, rien ne me vient à l'esprit… »

« Il aurait pu le cacher n'importe où. Par exemple, dans un arbre, sur le toit d'une maison, à l'arrière d'une voiture, ou même sous le ventre d'un écureuil… »

« AH ! Mais oui, bien sûr ! » s'exclama brusquement Suzuna, coupant littéralement la parole à l'EyeShield qui sursauta. « Cerberus ! Il l'a sûrement caché sous le ventre de Cerberus, étant donné qu'il sait à quel point il peut être agressif ! »

« Mmh, sûrement. Mais, comment allons-nous faire pour attirer Cerberus ? Je veux dire… Enfin… Ouais, c'est sûr qu'il lui faudrait un appât. Mais on peut pas déranger quelqu'un d'autre à cette heure-ci, surtout si c'est pour un truc aussi futile. »

« Pas la peine. On a juste à balancer un os et c'est bon, le tour est joué. » fit Mamori, l'objet en question déjà dans la main. Sans plus attendre, elle le lança.

...

Cerberus ne réagit pas. De ce fait, ses jambes ne bougèrent pas, et donc…

Il ne courut pas comme prévu chercher l'os comme un « gentil » toutou.

« Ca n'a pas marché… C'est bizarre, j'ai même pas l'impression qu'il dort. » murmura Sena en fronçant un sourcil d'incompréhension.

Mamori cligna lentement des yeux. C'était surprenant qu'un chien aussi agressif que Cerberus résiste à un os. D'ailleurs, tous les chiens en raffolaient, non ? Bon, alors qu'est-ce qu'elle lançait maintenant. Un caillou ? Même si elle doutait que ça aurait le même effet… Un jouet ? Oui, mais elle n'en avait pas sous la main en ce moment. Et puis, si elle irait en chercher, il y avait un million de chance que leur plan soit foutu en l'air. Rah, et puis zut. Même si la dernière solution était digne d'Hiruma…

Il faut tenter le tout pour le tout !

« Sena… » commença la métisse.

L'idée même ne lui plaisait pas. Mais elle voulait vraiment savoir… Savoir plus de choses sur Hiruma.

« Et si tu te proposais comme appât toi-même ? Tu cours vite, après tout… »

Bon sang. Mais à quoi est-ce qu'elle jouait ? A l'égoïste, c'est sûr… Ouais, _Egoïste-Powaa_… Mamori senti sur elle les regards étonnés de ses cadets.

« Mamo-nee ? » questionna la jeune Taki en penchant la tête d'un côté.

« Mamori-neechan ? A quoi est-ce que tu pense ?... » ajouta Sena en faisant de même.

« Je sais pas. Ca doit être l'intuition… Oui, l'intuition que tu vas réussir encore grâce à tes jambes. » répondit la susnommée en haussant les épaules. Puis, elle lança un sourire confiant à l'EyeShield, qui, malgré l'idée folle, pensait qu'il allait s'en sortir. « Et puis… (Anezaki lui fit un clin d'œil) ce sera la dernière fois que je te demande un service pareil. Promis. »

Sena lui rendit son sourire et avala rapidement sa salive. Allez, pour le nombre de fois où sa grande sœur l'avait aidé… Il lui devait bien ça.

« Bon beh… On dirait que j'ai pas le choix. A nous deux, mon vieux Cerberus… »

Tout en parlant, il se dirigea vers la niche et de son index, il appuya doucement sur le point faible du chien démoniaque : sa truffe. Bien vite il recula, les yeux de l'animal s'ouvrant subitement. De là où il était, Sena pouvait voir un boîtier sous son ventre.

'_Bingo…'_

Alors que le chien se ruait sur lui, le brun l'esquiva avec agilité. Puis, alors qu'il se retournait, Cerberus lui sauta à la figure et Sena n'eût pas le temps de riposter, trop surpris. Heureusement, par réflexe (de survie...), il donna un coup de coude sur le boîtier qui atterrit aux pieds même de Suzuna. Celle-ci le ramassa et lui cria un « good job » alors qu'en moins de quelques minutes, Sena s'était mis à courir, avec à l'arrière le chien d'Hiruma, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Même si c'était le cas…

Au moins, il avait réussi. Avec 0,001% de chance… Ou non, 0,002% peut-être… Ooh et puis zut. Décidément, c'était officiel, Kobayakawa Sena haïssait les maths.

Mamori, quant à elle, souriait distraitement. L'intuition, c'était quelque chose qu'Hiruma, à force de rester avec lui, lui avait presque appris.

En faîte, mine de rien, le quarterback leur avait tous transmis quelque chose. Que ce soit sa passion ou sa détermination, les joueurs des Deimon Devils Bats avaient tous hérité l'un des deux. Cependant, il en avait trop donné à Mamori. Trop. Trop pour qu'ils restent juste de simples amis, pas assez pour être un couple.

Il lui avait donné trop d'espoirs. Et pas assez.

« AAH ! Venez voir ! » cria soudainement Suzuna, sortant l'ex-manager de ses pensées. Celle-ci tenait une feuille dans ses mains…

* * *

><p>« Heh… You-nii est vraiment malin… » commença la pompom-girl en poussant un soupir exaspéré. Au moins une heure était déjà passée depuis qu'ils avaient commencé leur mission d'infiltration. Et pourtant, ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à entrer dans cette foutue camionnette qui servait de base secrète à Hiruma.<p>

« Mettre une énigme pour qu'on y retrouve la clé… » ajouta Sena, ayant finit sa course avec Cerberus. Celui-ci, épuisé, reposait de nouveau dans sa niche.

« Ce type est fou… » termina Mamori en se massant les tempes. Elle avait vraiment besoin de repos…

_« YA-HAA ! Dîtes donc bonjour à l'énigme-qui-vous-fait-ralentir !_

_Les fuckin'règles sont simples comme bonjour : vous trouvez la réponse, vous trouvez la fuckin'clé qui vous permettra d'ouvrir la fuckin'porte aux moindres petits secrets que vous voulez voir._

_**Mon premier **__est une boisson._

_**Mon deuxième **__est une boisson._

_**Mon troisième **__est une boisson._

_**Mon tout **__est une boisson._

_Sur ce, bonne chance ! _

_YA-HAA ! _

_P.S : CHAAAUUUD DEVAAAANT ! »_

« Oh Mon Dieu… Je rêve… » souffla Mamori en fronçant ses sourcils.

Le trio soupira d'exaspération. Après l'épreuve Cerberus, ils se retrouvaient avec une énigme. Elle avait l'air vraiment compliquée… surtout avec le mot « boisson » qui y revenait 4 fois.

« Bon, eh bien… Commençons par la première. Qui est une boisson… » fit Suzuna, l'air découragée. Si elle avait su, elle ne serait pas venue. Déjà rien qu'en voyant que le boîtier électrique ne marchait pas, elle avait été découragée. Cependant, en ouvrant l'écrin, son morale remonta. Et en apercevant la feuille, le découragement avait repris le dessus.

Et pourtant, elle était pompom-girl... Si la brune pouvait encourager les autres, elle pouvait s'encourager soi-même !

« Ca pourrait être n'importe quelle boisson. Du Coca, du Thé, de l'Ice Tea… » murmura l'ex-manager en frottant distraitement son menton.

« Oui. Il doit sûrement y avoir une quelconque note. » ajouta Suzuna en prenant le boîtier et elle en examina les moindres recoins.

26 minutes. Cela leur prit 26 minutes pour _ENFIN _trouver cette fameuse note.

« Bravo, Sena. Mais t'aurais pu nous l'dire avant. » maugréa Suzuna en fusillant son _boyfriend_ du coin de l'œil.

« Ah… Dé… Désolé. Mais « CHAAAUUUD », ça vous fait pas penser à une boisson chaude ? Alors je pense qu'il faudrait plutôt chercher des mots comme café, thé… » expliqua l'EyeShield.

Un déclic sembla se produire puisque Mamori cria un « Ah ! ».

« Mais oui ! Hiruma-kun allait souvent dans un restaurant pour planifier ses plans. Ou alors, il s'installait à côté d'un distributeur de boisson. »

« Donc, You-nii aurait caché cette clé dans un distributeur. Ou dans un restaurant, mais ça m'étonnerait. Il y a trop de gens. Alors, j'opte pour le distributeur. »

« Moi aussi. » fit Sena. Puis, il pointa du doigt un distributeur qui se trouvait de l'autre côté, sur un trottoir à leur gauche. « Je parie qu'il est dans celui-là. »

« Reste plus qu'à appuyer sur le bon bouton alors. Mais il faut d'abord résoudre cette charade. Et je pense avoir trouvé le premier. »

« Alors ? » firent en même temps les deux étudiants.

« Chocolat. » répondit Mamori, un sourire aux lèvres.

Suzuna se mit alors à sourire et dit, enfin, elle cria plutôt :

« CHOCOLAT AU LAIT ! Le deuxième étant eau et le troisième lait ! Yaah ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller au distributeur et choisir la boisson chocolat au lait ! Sena, t'y va ? »

« Yep. » lança le brun avant de courir vers le distributeur. Il commanda la boisson et, à sa grande surprise, au lieu qu'un liquide marron, une clé tomba.

Il se retint de crier un « BINGO ».

* * *

><p><em>Alerte aux rouges, ici les fuckin'martiens…<em>

Hiruma décrocha son portable. L'alarme avait sonné - ce qui signifiait que ses petits fouineurs avaient trouver la clé - alors qu'il n'était même pas encore arrivé ! Mais qui étaient donc les fuckin'gros malins qui ont réussi à passer ses barrières ?

* * *

><p>Clic.<p>

Suzuna tourna la clé une nouvelle fois.

Clic.

Et la porte s'ouvrit...

* * *

><p><strong>(1) : Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas ou qui l'ont oublié, Mamori est américaine-japonaise \^O^**

**(2) : "Kyatter" = "Kyaaah !"**

**Voici la fin de ce quatrième chapitre ;D La porte aux secrets est maintenant ouverte ! Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?  
><strong>

**Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour le savoir :)  
><strong>

**Bises !  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**With Me**

Résumé :** Anya Onodera était une poltronne de nature, dotée d'une légendaire maladresse et complètement paranoïaque. Et comme si tous ces malheurs ne lui suffisait pas, il a fallu que le plus arrogant des joueurs de football américain se mette sur son chemin. Pour quoi ? Pour la recruter en tant que larbin. Quelle chance...**

Paring :** OC/Agon, HiruMamo, SuzuSena, et... je sais pas x) c'est les seuls qui sont apparu pour le moment \o**

Genre :** Romance et Humour (enfin, plutôt des conneries en tout genre XD)**

Rating :** T (pour les vilains mots -w-)**

N/A : ***prépare le bouclier d'avance* Bonjour tout le monde \o ! *lance des tomates* /SBAAF/**

**Je suppose qu'en premier, je vous dois des excuses (A GENOUX ! - Quoi O.O ?) (TT_TT) Sumimasen mina ! La sortie de ce chapitre a pris presque un an (bon sang, mine de rien, ça passe tellement vite -w-). Pourtant, j'ai eu beaucoup d'inspiration pour cette fiction, mais je pense que la première raison a d'abord été celle de ne plus trop m'intéresser à EyeShield 21 x) En cours de route, j'ai vu beaucoup de mangas qui m'ont choppé XD (comme Shingeki no Kyojin, Magi, Kuroko no Basket, Free!, Karneval... Bref, tout pleins d'animes et mangas x)), alors du coup, ES21 m'est complètement sortit de la tête pour un LOOONG moment. Je suis vraiment désolée (TT_TT) !**

**La deuxième raison était un peu par manque de temps (ou parfois par pur flemmardise -o- l'auteure est naze XD). Je ne sais pas si cette excuse est excusable ou non, mais... voilà, je tenais juste à le dire XD**

**Cependant, j'aimerais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lu With Me :) C'est particulièrement grâce à vos reviews (qui m'ont fait très plaisir d'ailleurs ! \o/ Ca ma redonné un coup de boost, merci beaucoup ! Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier à part écrire ce chapitre, mais je vous promets que cette fiction ne sera pas abandonnée et que je la terminerai ;) !) si ce cinquième chapitre a réussi à sortir, merci beaucoup :D ! Je pense que vous avez été le "moteur" de ce chapitre ^^ (sinon, qui sait, peut-être que je ne me serais pas donner moi-même un coup de pied aux fesses pour écrire la suite de With Me :3 !)**

**Bonne lecture ;3 !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Passe à la vitesse supérieure<strong>

« Cours. »

Au début, Anya n'avait pas compris. Pourtant, c'était si simple qu'Agon se demandait si Anya avait réellement un cerveau ou non.

Et apparemment non, puisque cette dernière avait haussé un sourcil.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans « cours » ? » fit-il en soupirant. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de recruter cette naze dans l'équipe des Shinryuji Nagas ? Sérieusement. Anya n'avait pas du tout - mais alors, _pas du tout_ - l'étoffe d'un joueur de football américain. Pourtant, il avait pensé qu'elle pourrait jouer - surtout en voyant ce qu'était devenu Sena Kobayakawa. Pfeuh, cette petite mauviette avait bien grandi, maintenant qu'il y pensait.

« Tu es un malade. Un grand malade. » répliqua Anya en regardant son portable. « Tu sais quelle heure il est ? Il te manque une case, c'est ça ? »

Le bronzé haussa des épaules et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Ca serait pas à toi qu'il manque une case, gamine ? »

Et _'gamine'_ est un terme très approprié, surtout quand on s'appelle Anya Onodera et qu'on fait à peine trois pommes. C'était pas faux que les Japonaises étaient petites, mais Anya était carrément… mh, _'minimoys'_ on dit ?

« Il est minuit. » annonça Onodera en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche. « Et je ne suis pas une gamine. »

Agon grogna un « bien sur » entre ses dents et leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait voulu recruter cette gamine au football américain déjà ? Même lui ne se souvenait même plus de sa réponse… Peut-être que son frère le saurait mieux que lui.

« Et alors ? Y'a pas d'heure pour courir à ce que je sache. De toute façon, t'as pas le choix. »

Et il eût envie de rajouter : _'sinon je t'arrache la tête'_.

Anya cligna des yeux et le regardait, l'air hébété. Quoi ? Il avait une mouche sur la figure ?

« Pas moyen, tu m'entends ? PAS. MOYEN. »

« Gna gna gna, cesse de rouspéter et obéit à tes aînés. Allez, au boulot ! » grogna Agon en roulant des yeux. Depuis quand il devait se chamailler avec une gamine, sérieux ?

Sauf qu'Anya ne semblait pas vouloir lui obéir, puisqu'elle le regardait juste avec ses yeux de merlan frit et la bouche, ridiculement, ouverte dans un « o » presque parfait.

« Et ça serait bien que tu arrêtes de me mater aussi. »

« Qu- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! » s'écria-t-elle en rougissant subitement. Agon laissa un sourire moqueur fleurir sur ses lèvres en voyant qu'Onodera était aussi une véritable « sainte-nitouche » et la fusilla d'un regard noir.

« Maintenant, cours. »

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Anya soupira et remonta les manches de son pull avant de commencer à trottiner, pendant qu'un sourire victorieux prenait place sur les lèvres d'Agon. Enfin, le larbin commençait à obéir, et il était temps !

« Allez, montre moi ce que t'as dans les jambes, gamine. » murmura l'ex joueur en regardant la jeune fille commencer lentement les tours du terrain…

Minute. Lentement ?

« Hé ! T'appelle ça courir toi ?! » cria-t-il rageusement en fronçant un sourcil. Anya tourna la tête vers lui et la pencha sur un côté.

« Ben… Ouais ? » répondit-elle d'un air finalement pas trop sur et certain. Bon sang, mais elle courrait là, non ? Qu'est-ce que ce fichu pervers lui voulait de plus ?

« Tu plaisantes j'espère là ? »

« … Pas vraiment. »

'_Je rêve, elle me répond en plus !'_ s'écria intérieurement Agon en sentant une veine pulser contre son front.

Tant pis. La naine l'aura voulu.

Il enleva son pull avant de faire quelques échauffements sous le regard d'Onodera, qui se demandait juste : qu'est-ce que préparait Agon ?

Elle n'allait pas tarder à le savoir. Très vite, elle comprit qu'il fallait déguerpir en voyant Kongo foncer sur elle - et en très rapide vitesse. Par instinct de réflexe, elle se retourna…

Avant de s'étaler par terre.

« Ahah ! Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » s'écria la voix - ô combien détestable - de Kongo Agon. Anya leva les yeux au ciel et laissa échapper un soupir.

'_Ben tiens… Avec tout ça, j'avais oublié ma légendaire maladresse…'_ geignit-elle avant de fusiller du regard le type qui se marrait à côté d'elle et dont l'envie meurtrière ne cessait d'augmenter à chaque seconde.

Ce fichu Kongo Agon, bien sur…

* * *

><p>Suzuna entra la première dans la base secrète d'Hiruma, suivit de Sena et Mamori. Tous les trois avaient réussi à entrer - non sans aucun mal (sachant que Mamori avait du sacrifier Sena pour attirer l'attention de Cerberus et que malgré son intelligence, elle n'avait pas réussit à résoudre l'énigme d'un certain démon…) - et tous les trois s'apprêtaient à voir ce que cachait réellement Hiruma.<p>

Mais ce dernier était un - presque - roi des Enfers, si l'on pouvait dire.

Et Hiruma cachait très bien ses secrets, aussi bien cachés que son carnet de note démoniaque - dont tout le monde connaissait l'existence, bien entendu (et justement parce que c'était Hiruma, personne ne le trouvait, très malin de sa part n'est-ce pas ?).

« Alors, You-nii cachait tant de choses dans sa base secrète ? Trop cool ! » s'exclama Suzuna en fouillant dans les tiroirs, remplis de bloc-notes et de cahiers - bien sur démoniaques, sans aucun doute. Mamori s'approcha vers Suzuna et se baissa à son tour, fronçant des sourcils en voyant la masse de papiers qui se trouvaient dans les tiroirs.

« Wow. Je savais qu'Hiruma savait beaucoup de choses sur les gens, mais pas à ce point-là. » murmura la rousse en prenant un bloc-note au hasard. Elle étira un sourire crispé en voyant toutes les photos compromettantes que possédait le Diable en personne (dont une d'entre elle où on voyait quelqu'un aspirer des nouilles par le nez…).

Sena les rejoignit à son tour et, tandis qu'ils fouillaient encore dans les tiroirs en s'exclamant chaque fois sur le nombre de photos dossiers que possédaient Hiruma, Mamori leva les yeux : un tableau à sa droite attira son attention, et c'est intriguée qu'elle se dirigea vers celui-ci avant de froncer des sourcils.

Sur le tableau, il y avait des photos. Des photos de la même personne. Une personne dont Mamori se rappelait vaguement.

Certes, leur rencontre avait été brève, mais Mamori s'en souvenait encore.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux courts, les mèches de devant retenues par un élastique. La coupe qui lui rappelait celle d'_Emily_. A son oreille, un piercing en or, courbé sur le côté entier de l'hélix juste avant le lobe, caché par ses cheveux bruns.

Et elle était _petite_.

Elle était le sosie parfait de la brune qu'elle avait rencontrée tout à l'heure, devant les sources chaudes Yamanaka.

« Anya… Onodera ? » lut-elle inconsciemment à voix haute. Son regard ne pouvait plus se détacher des photos prises d'Hiruma.

D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que ce dernier lui voulait ? Comment la connaissait-il ?

Soudain, tout était plus clair. Bien sur, la raison pour laquelle Hiruma s'était absenté lors du match des Ojo White Knights contre les Shinryuji Nagas, c'était elle, pas vrai ?

Mamori espérait de tout son cœur avoir tort. Mais il lui restait encore beaucoup trop de questions sans réponses, dont : pourquoi Hiruma s'intéressait autant à cette jeune fille ?

* * *

><p>« Tu n'as pas le droit de te moquer. Je t'interdis de te moquer. » fit sèchement Anya en serrant les poings - juste pour ne pas frapper Agon. Ce dernier était toujours mort de rire - et ce depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes -, se tenant le ventre.<p>

« Désolé, désolé… Je peux pas m'arrêter, c'est juste trop ! »

Anya soupira avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Qu'est-ce qui la retenait de tuer ce sale pervers ?

« Mon lacet était défait. » grogna-t-elle pour elle-même en le nouant à nouveau. Tomber à cause d'un lacet défait, c'était bien elle tout ça.

Il lui fallut encore cinq bonnes minutes pour qu'Agon arrête de rire comme un demeuré (et encore, il y avait eu encore quelques hoquets de rire…). Ce dernier se racla la gorge avant de parler - plus sérieusement, hein…

« Bon. C'était quoi au juste, ce que tu m'as fait tout à l'heure ? T'as pratiquement imité l'escargot, là… » fit-il en haussant un sourcil. Anya cligna des yeux avant de froncer les siens.

« J'ai couru. Tu m'as dit de courir ! »

« J'appelle pas ça courir moi. Lève-toi, je vais te montrer. »

La brunette fit comme demandé - cependant un peu méfiante. Si c'était pour qu'Agon se paye sa tête à propos d'un trou dans son pantalon ou autre, elle allait lui faire sa fête - d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« Commence à courir. »

Ses jambes s'activèrent lentement, encore un peu hésitante. Qu'est-ce que lui voulait Kongo ? Et… non, surtout, pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui demandait de courir sur un terrain abandonné à minuit passé ?

**Hé. Minute.**

Et si Agon était tout simplement un dealer ou quelque chose dans le genre ? Après tout, il pouvait bien faire partit des « yakuza » avec sa carrure impressionnante et la force qu'il avait (la preuve : enfermer un chien envoyé par le Diable en personne dans une poubelle, c'était quand même un exploit… non ?). Et c'était un terrain _abandonné_, ce qui signifiait que si quelque chose se passait… personne ne les entendrait.

Est-ce que ça signifiait que… ?

'_Impossible. Si je pars de cette hypothèse… Pas moyen ! Agon-san qui veut me vendre aux yakuza ?'_ paniqua intérieurement Anya en surveillant Agon du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier n'avait pas encore commencé à courir et d'ailleurs, sifflait tranquillement, la main posée sur sa hanche. _'Ca doit être ça ! Me faire courir pour m'épuiser de mes forces !'_

« J'y vais ! Tiens-toi prête ! » cria Agon en prenant de l'élan.

Lorsque Agon courut, un cri de surprise s'échappa de la gorge d'Anya et par instinct de survie, accéléra la vitesse de sa course. Il avait démarré si vite qu'elle avait réagit sans réfléchir. Et se diriger vers la sortie semblait être la meilleure solution qu'elle avait trouvée. Alors qu'elle s'y dirigeait, une douleur sourde vînt s'abattre contre sa côte.

'_Hiiii ! Qu'est-ce que… ?'_

Quelques secondes plus tard, Onodera atterrit au sol sur le dos. Devant elle, Agon avait un sourire victorieux.

« Tu vois ? C'est ça que j'appelle courir, moi. » déclara-t-il en s'accroupissant vers elle.

'_Je rêve ? Comment ça, courir ? Il appelle ça courir ? Ce pervers m'a carrément broyé la côte !'_ se plaignit intérieurement la jeune fille en sentant sa vue se brouiller.

Il fallait dire qu'Agon ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Anya fonde en larmes et qu'elle lui sorte une face de bébé dégoulinant de morve - et il aurait tout donné pour qu'elle arrête de lui faire cette tête, surtout qu'il détestait les gamins pleurnichards.

« Eh oh ! J'y suis quand même allé mollo avec toi, qu'est-ce qui va pas ? » fit-il en haussant un sourcil. Ah, peut-être son bobo au genou de tout à l'heure, quand elle est tombée à cause de son lacet. Agon dut serrer les dents pour ne pas rire à nouveau - eh, il avait quand même… une sale gosse pleurnicharde sur les bras, ouais.

« C'est… Je… »

« Quoi ? » l'incita Agon en se rapprochant d'Onodera.

« Me vends pas aux yakuza, Agon-san ! » cria-t-elle carrément dans ses tympans, faisant pulser une veine sur le front du jeune homme. Ce dernier sentit un sourcil tiquer et il fusilla Anya du regard - sérieusement, crier dans les oreilles de quelqu'un…

« Ca serait pas plutôt à toi à qui il manque une case ? » demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Il était crevé de jouer au baby-sitting, surtout que ça commençait à lui taper le système tout ça. Il ne savait pas qu'Anya avait une imagination aussi… débordante et extravagante. Lui, un yakuza ? Et puis quoi encore ? Non, sérieusement. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de cette fille, bon sang de bon dieu de bonne merde ? Si ça continuait, le journal de demain aurait encore le temps de mettre sur l'article du jour : « meurtre d'un microbe ». Et en sous-titre : « le corps d'une jeune fille retrouvée ensanglantée à cause de son imagination complètement débile ». Hum, super article, en passant !

« H-Hein ? »

Avec cette gamine, il avait apparemment le droit à des réponses très intelligentes.

« Je veux dire… Je suis pas un yakuza, trafiquant, dealer, pédophile ou tout ce que tu veux. Je sais pas qu'est-ce que tu t'es imaginé, mais t'es… débile, ouais. Ca doit être ça. Une grosse débile même. » fit Agon en donnant une pichenette sur le front de la « débile » en question. Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux avant de pincer le nez d'Agon.

« Je suis pas débile. » répliqua-t-elle avant de se relever. Kongo se massa l'arrête du nez - Anya avait bien essayé de lui détruire le nez là, non … ? - et suivit la brunette, se levant à son tour.

« Bien sur. Dis plutôt que tu nie être débile ? »

« Et toi tu es un grand malade. »

« Oh la ferme. T'es le larbin, tu te tais. »

Anya et Agon soupirèrent tous les deux, se rendant compte à quel point _ils s'entendaient bien_.

« Je rentre. » déclara finalement Agon en reprenant sa veste tombée au sol. « Je suis crevé. »

Un bâillement fatigué suivit sa phrase et Anya se dirigea vers la sortie du terrain avant de se stopper net. Par-dessus son épaule, Agon vit que la jeune fille tâtait les poches de son pull et de son pantalon. Il cru même voir son visage pâlir brusquement. D'accord, Anya était une fille assez… spéciale. Pour flipper comme ça tout d'un coup… A se demander si elle n'était pas atteinte de problèmes mentaux.

« Mon sac. » murmura-t-elle en prenant une expression horrifiée sur son visage.

« Ouais et ? »

'_Ne me dîtes pas que c'est ce taré qui l'a…'_ supplia-t-elle mentalement en se tournant vers Agon, ce dernier toujours dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

« Mes clés étaient dedans. »

« Mais encore ? »

« Ma mère n'est pas là ce soir. »

« Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Comme si je savais où était passé ton sac… » soupira le bronzé en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« C'est le psychopathe qui l'a. »

« Ah, ouais… Hein ? Le psycho… Hiruma ? Ce taré ? » bégaya Agon en fronçant des sourcils. « T'es sérieuse là ? Ho ho, t'as vraiment pas de chance gamine ! »

Cette dernière grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible entre ses dents - mais Agon cru entendre un « je t'emmerde » - et elle regarda fixement Kongo, et OH NON, avec cette lueur d'espoir - _'eh merde…'_ jura mentalement le jeune homme en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

« Où est-ce qu'il habite ? »

… Hein ?

« Hein ? » questionna un Agon incrédule en penchant la tête vers la jeune fille. Il avait mal entendu ou bien…

« Où habite Hiruma ? » répéta Anya.

Non. Il avait parfaitement bien entendu. Anya était maso, elle signait son arrêt de mort. Ah, il aurait pu s'en réjouir qu'elle s'envoie elle-même dans la mouise… si ça n'était pas Hiruma. Parce que forcément, si Anya va chez Hiruma, ce dernier va le prendre pour cible maintenant - et ça va tellement l'intriguer qu'il va pourrir sa vie pendant un bon moment. Question expérience, Agon était l'un des mieux placés pour dire à quel point Hiruma pouvait faire ressortir son côté stalker.

« Et… Qu'est-ce que tu feras une fois là-bas ? » demanda Agon en craignant déjà la réponse.

« Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Récupérer mon sac. »

Et ça, c'était carrément _mission impossible_.

« Laisse tomber, je te conseille. Hiruma est pire qu'une sangsue, si t'y vas, moi aussi je passe à la casserole. »

« Mais y'a mes clés dedans ! Comment je fais pour rentrer chez moi ? » s'exclama Anya en haussant un sourcil. Comment ça, ce Hiruma avait une telle réputation ?

« Bah, t'as qu'à rentrer par effraction. Comme t'as l'air d'une gentille fille à papa, tes parents vont bien te laisser casser la fenêtre de ta baraque pour une fois, non ? » proposa Agon avec un sourire moqueur avant d'hausser les épaules. Et puis, c'est vrai, autant se faire passer un savon par ses darons plutôt que d'aller chercher la mort avec Hiruma. C'est plus simple et surtout, c'est moins encombrant.

« Et même. J'ai besoin de mon sac. »

Bon sang, Agon allait craquer ! Qui était l'idiot qui avait crée les arguments à deux balles, sa parole !

« Non, surtout, je te déconseille de faire ça. Joue pas les héroïnes avec Hiruma, c'est… impossible. »

« Mais… Hiruma ne peut pas être aussi terrible, non ? Il a une telle réputation ? » (osa) demander Anya en clignant - innocemment et bêtement - des yeux. Agon la regarda avec des yeux de merlan frit et la bouche grande ouverte.

**Qui ne connaissait pas Hiruma ?**

« Dis, tu viens d'où gamine ? »

Comment ne pas connaître Hiruma ? C'était** insensé, complètement… Irrationnel, pas normal du tout…**

Anya venait d'une autre planète. Sinon, impossible de ne pas connaître le Diable en personne.

« Je suis nouvelle dans le quartier depuis quelques jours. Mais tu sais, à Deimon, les lycéens parlent beaucoup d'un certain Hiruma Yoichi. »

Agon passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« T'approches pas d'Hiruma. Conseil d'ami. Ce type est un vrai taré et complètement frappé de la tête. Je sais pas ce qui cloche dans son cerveau, mais je t'avoue qu'il est plutôt malin et il a un carnet où tous les secrets de toutes les personnes qu'il rencontre ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde s'y trouvent. »

'_Et tu es déjà l'une de ses cibles…' _soupira mentalement Agon. Cependant, il n'avait pas voulu en rajouter. Si raconter ça à Anya l'inquiétait déjà, il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter plus en lui disant le fond de sa pensée. Même s'il mourrait d'envie de la voir martyrisée…

« Oh, je vois… En effet, c'est plutôt angoissant ce que tu racontes… Mais… »

Oh la. Agon le sentait, Anya Onodera s'embarquait dans une belle merde.

« Donne moi son adresse, s'il te plaît. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Promis, tu n'es pas obligé de venir avec moi. »

« Non, arrête. C'est qu'un sac, tu vas pas en faire tout un plat quand même ! »

« Il y avait mes clés dedans ! » répliqua la brunette en fronçant des sourcils.

« Essaie pas de faire la maligne avec Hiruma ! Je te jure que s'il se fait passer pour ton harceleur après, viens pas te plaindre ! »

« Juré, craché ! »

Pour la énième fois de la nuit, Agon poussa un soupir.

Il était presque une heure du matin. A cette heure, tout le monde dort.

**Sauf eux.**

Juste parce qu'ils devaient aller chercher **un foutu sac…**

« Ok, ok, ça va. Pour la peine, je veux quand même être rémunéré. 300 yens le trajet, ça te va ? »

Le bronzé tendit le poing en direction de la brunette. Cette dernière étira un sourire féroce et colla son poing contre le sien.

« No problem! »

* * *

><p>Mamori sortit la première, ne voulant rien laisser paraître de son état troublé à Sena et Suzuna. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce que complotait Hiruma - et elle n'avait aucune envie de le savoir. Peu importe ce qu'il faisait, cela ne la regardait plus.<p>

La brûlure qu'elle avait ressentit au cœur quelques heures plus tôt revint à la charge, cette fois plus douloureuse. De la jalousie. Mamori était jalouse.

Un sourire moqueur vint s'étirer sur ses lèvres.

Au collège et au lycée, elle avait rêvé du petit-ami qu'elle pourrait avoir. Un jeune homme intelligent, doux, attentionné à elle et amoureux. Quelqu'un en qui elle aimerait se reposer quand ça n'allait pas, une épaule sur laquelle pleurer.  
>A la place, elle était tombée amoureuse d'un démon malicieux, démoniaque, et dont les sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Quelqu'un qui était l'exact opposé de ce qu'elle voulait.<p>

'_Pourquoi suis-je tombée amoureuse d'Hiruma ?'_

Cette question n'avait aucune réponse.

'_On ne choisit pas la personne dont on veux tomber amoureux.'_

« Evidemment. Je ne peux pas choisir… » sanglota Mamori en se recroquevillant sur elle-même. « Mais… »

Un hoquet lui échappa tandis que sa vue commençait à devenir floue. Voilà qu'elle pleurait, maintenant. Depuis quand était-elle devenue aussi faible quand il s'agissait d'Hiruma ? Au début de leur première rencontre, elle avait toujours été prête pour saisir un balais et se battre contre lui.  
>Maintenant, juste des larmes.<p>

« Je l'aime tellement… »

Soudain, quelque chose se posa sur son dos. Quelque chose de chaud, et…

'_Tiens ? Cette odeur… C'est celle de…'_

Mamori leva la tête et écarquilla les yeux.

'_Une odeur de poudre…'_

« Arrête de chouiner comme une gamine, fuckin'manager. »

Hiruma était planté là, dos à elle, juste devant. Il avait posé sa veste sur ses épaules.

Mais il ne la regardait pas.

« Hiruma-kun… » l'interpella-t-elle doucement. Ce dernier resta dans la même position, mais un léger soupir lui fit comprendre qu'il l'écoutait.

« Pourquoi… »

'_Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de réponse à cette question…'_

« Pourquoi est-ce que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi ? »

'_Alors pourquoi est-ce que je la pose ?'_

Hiruma se tourna vers sa manager et laissa éclater une boule de chewing-gum.

« Tu ne peux pas choisir qui tu aimes, fuckin'manager. » répondit-t-il simplement avant de se pencher vers Mamori, près de son oreille. « Moi non plus, je n'ai pas le choix. »

Ecarquillant les yeux, Mamori n'eût cependant pas le temps de dire quelque chose car déjà, les lèvres d'Hiruma se plaquaient dans un coin de ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il se sépara, au sourire démoniaque qu'il y avait sur son visage, Mamori sût qu'il avait délibérément évité ses lèvres.

« Tu sais, moi aussi, j'y ai fuckin'réfléchi. » déclara Hiruma, toujours avec un sourire aussi sadique. « Et je pense que ce n'est pas une fuckin'mauvaise chose, pas vrai, fuckin'manager ? »

Mamori laissa la surprise l'envahir. Hiruma… ne venait pas de dire d'une certaine manière que leurs sentiments étaient réciproques ?

« Je… »

« Mamori-neechan ! » s'exclama Suzuna en sortant de la base secrète d'Hiruma, suivit de Sena. Cependant, elle se pétrifia sur place en voyant devant elle… « You-nii ? »

« Hein ? Hiruma-san est là aussi… ? » bégaya Sena en étirant un sourire crispé.

« YA-HAA ! Bande de fuckin'fouineurs ! On vous a jamais appris à ne pas tremper vos fuckin'nez dans ce qui ne sont pas vos fuckin'affaires ? »

« HIIII ! Attends, Hiruma-san ! »

« La ferme, fuckin'chibi ! » cria Yoichi en appuyant sur la gâchette de sa mitraillette. « Y'a interet à ce qu'il y ait une fuckin'bonne raison pour être venu jusqu'ici ! »

Et bien sur, Suzuna et Sena n'ont pas pu se défiler.

Personne n'échappe au Diable…

* * *

><p>« C'est ici. »<p>

Anya regarda l'immeuble qui se trouvait devant elle avant de soupirer.

« Il n'est pas là. »

« Et comment tu peux savoir ça ? » répliqua Agon en fronçant des sourcils.

« Les lumières sont éteintes. » constata Anya en tournant le dos à l'appartement.

« T'as aucune preuve. On a qu'à tester… avec **CA** ! »

Le bruit d'une fenêtre brisée parvint aux oreilles de Anya, qui se tourna vers l'origine du bruit, manquant de s'étouffer par la suite avec un cri de surprise.

« A-Agon-san ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » s'écria-t-elle en agrippant le bras de l'interpellé. Ce dernier étirait un sourire provocateur, regardant la fenêtre brisée avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

« Regarde bien comment on fait sortir un démon… »

De sa place, Anya pouvait voir une silhouette s'approcher de la vitre brisée. Puis, la fenêtre s'ouvrit en grand et…

Une brique atterrit dans la figure d'Agon, faisant basculer ce dernier à la renverse.

« Ca va pas non ?! » cria une voix depuis la fenêtre. « Je vous jure, les jeunes ! »

'_Je rêve… Mami qui jette un parpaing sur la figure de Kongo Agon !'_

Anya éclata de rire à cette pensée sous le regard noir d'Agon.

Oh allez… Chacun son tour, quoi !

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà la fin de ce chapitre :) J'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçu ^o^<strong>

**Agon vient de se rendre compte qu'Anya est toute nouvelle dans la ville (et malgré son temps de réaction, il est plutôt lent à la détente XD), Mamori et Hiruma prennent conscience de leurs sentiments l'un de l'autre et Anya découvre qu'elle n'a pas les clés pour rentrer chez elle. Pourquoi ne pas dormir chez Agon, bonne idée -w- non ? XD (oui, mais il n'y aurait pas d'action après ;) !). Du coup, Anya et Agon vont chez Hiruma - et en passant, Agon agresse une vieille mémé X)**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, Anya est prête à tout (ou comme elle est poltronne, peut-être pas X)) à chercher son sac chez le démon - alors que ce dernier n'est même pas chez lui. Agon veut toujours rentrer par effraction. Voilà pour le petit preview x)**

**ET JE TIENS VRAIMENT A LE DIRE : UN GRAND THANKS AUX REVIEWERS \O/ !**

**Sinon, j'espère vous revoir au sixième chapitre :D (dont la parution ne sera pas aussi longue que celui-là, promis ! ^o^ Vous le méritez bien x))**

**Big hug mes poussins :3 !**


End file.
